UPatch HD 1.1 Beta2
UPatch HD 1.1 Beta2 released ''' http://forums.heavengames.com/redir/http%3A//aoe.heavengames.com/dl-php/showfile.php%3Ffileid%3D2477 If you already have Beta1, you can install Beta2 directly over it (no need to uninstall), just reapply the resolution after install. Beta2 comes with a lot of new bug fixes and improvements. Special thanks to '''chab for some of the new features. This is most likely the last Beta, the final version is expected to be ready before the end of 2014 (depends on my free time). Please test and report any problems, so I can fix them before the final. Note: Beta1 and Beta2 are not compatible in Multiplayer! Changes Beta1 --> Beta2: '--- New features:' '- UPatch now supports German, French, Spanish, Portuguese and Italian!' You can select your preferred language when installing Beta2. Special thanks to all translators. - Windowed Mode by VEG: it allows you to play the game in a window. It's experimental feature, if you encounter any problems/bugs, disable it first and try again. Avoid using it in Multiplayer - some additional command lag is always introduced. When the window is not in focus, the game continues to run quietly in the background. Use Pause/F3 key if you need to pause it. Default Windows cursor is always used in windowed mode. '- New Path Finding option': "Very High" is now default. It's 3 times higher than the "Medium" option and twice higher than "High". Note: This option increases path finding (just like the older options), but it doesn't improve the whole algorithm (which would require source code). So don't expect any miracles. - New Starting Resource option added - "Low": 150 Food, 150 Wood, 0 Stone, 0 Gold. - "High" starting resource option changed: 1000 Food, 1000 Wood, 500 Gold, 500 Stone (previously 1000 Food, 1000 Wood, 0 Gold, 750 Stone). '- Prey animals and Berry Bushes are now visible on mini map' in light green color (similar to AOE2). '- Mini map colors are improved': player colors are more distinguishable from terrain and other player colors (as much as the limited number of colors in the game allow). Deep Water is lighter so that Blue player ships are now visible. '--- Units:' '- All archers have 7% slower reload. - Chariot Archers -10 HP (now 60, instead of 70).' - Default gold/stone mining work rate to +15% (was +11%). - Catapults reload 18% slower (previously 15% slower in Beta1). - Catapult projectiles to 22% faster (previously 25% faster in Beta1); siege boat projectiles to 24% faster (previously 28%). - Guard and Ballista Towers have +1 pierce armor (previously they had the same PA as Sentry Tower). - Towers are 10% faster to build (were 12% faster in Beta1). - Farms are 20% faster to build (previously too slow to build). - Jihad movement speed bonus (+10%) removed. - Slinger now gets additional +2 bonus attack vs all mounted archers (previously only HA, CA). - Trade Boat to 120 HP (was 200); Merchant Ship to 200 HP (was 250). They had unrealistically high HP, much more than warships from the same age. - Cleopatra's Barge and Flying Dutchman now affected by Engineering. - Birds are slightly faster (were too slow). '--- Civilizations:' - Persian Elephants 40% faster (prev. 35%). - Babylonian stone mining to +20% (was +30%). It was supposed to be 20% (that's what the data shows), but it was bugged in the original game. '- Babylonian Towers have +50% HP in Tool/Bronze Age, +75% HP in Iron.' - Babylonians: Priest rejuvenation rate is 30% faster (as documented; previously 25%). '- Babylonians, Assyrians and Shang get Heavy Transports' (Hittite, Choson, Palmyran and Sumerian still don't). - Greek Trade ship speed bonus to +15% speed (+25% remains for all other ships). Trade Ships are already very fast. '--- Random Maps:' - Increased Stone and Gold. - Tweaked resource distances and quantity for all maps accordingly. - Small Islands: slightly larger islands - Few bug fixes and other small tweaks. - Map description changes: Gigantic for 8 players, Huge - for 6. This is more appropriate setting according to map space. '--- Reverted changes from Beta1 (restored to default game values):' - Villager default speed restored. - Slinger range bonus from Bronze Age removed (in Beta1 Slingers had +1 range from advancing to Bronze Age). - Tower reload time restored to default (except for Ballista Tower). - Fire Galley attack bonus from Alchemy and for Carthaginians now applies to all units (previously only vs ships and buildings). - Alchemy bonus for foot archers and Ballista is back to +1. - Persians lose Ballistics. - Macedonians lose Wheel. - Macedonian LOS bonus to ships (Fishing/Trade/Transport) restored. '--- More fixes/improvements:' - Computer players are no longer stuck in development after building a Wonder. '- Computer players no longer always prefer attacking human players, instead of other computer players.' Both player types are now fairly evaluated by the ai before an attack. - Bonus computer player resources for Hardest difficulty decreased to 1000 (were 2000). - Ai: Fixed Armored Elephants research - previously it was skipped for some civilizations. Thanks to chab for reporting it. - Lion King decay time fixed. '- Some terrain objects previously hidden in Scenario Editor are now unhidden: few Grass Clumps, Rocks and a new Bones graphics.' '- Improved the distribution of randomly generated terrain objects (rocks, clumps, etc.) on different terrains' - more varied and more appropriate density. This only affects newly generated Random Maps or when you pain new terrain in Scenario Editor, previously created scenarios are not affected. - Pine and Oak Forests are improved - better distribution of different trees. Again - it doesn't affect pre-existing scenarios, only newly created forests. - All trees are named according to their properties (Trees/Forest Trees). Single trees are mostly larger with 75 Wood and buildable on top (you don't have to cut them down before placing a building); forest trees are smaller with 40 Wood (most of them), but are not buildable on top. - Dead trees (those without leaves) now have 40 Wood and are buildable on top. - A Forest Tree without graphics is no longer shown in Scenario Editor. - Forest Trees are no longer hidden in Scenario Editor - Units section. You can now place individual types of forest trees more easily. - Fixed some trees having wrong shadows (from other trees). - Tree shadows are fixed - rocks and other terrain objects are no longer above them. - Fixes for selection radius for some units. - A lot of fixes for unit hitpoints bar position (for example for Camel Rider it was over the rider's face). Nguồn http://aoe.heavengames.com/cgi-bin/aoecgi/display.cgi?action=st&fn=17&tn=6327&f=17,0,0,30&st=950